


Prey

by ketchup_puppy16



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchup_puppy16/pseuds/ketchup_puppy16
Summary: He sped through the complex looking for a way out or place to hide from his predator.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

Noah quickly hid behind one of many stone square pillars in a large parking garage underneath the old megamall that was shutdown do to faulty electrical issues. He looked over the side to see if his chaser was there but saw nothing he looked away thinking he was safe to have a breather. When he looked down he gulped seeing two shadows of giant hands, he ducked fast when they moved to grab him.

Noah sprinted with great speed to one of the exits that lead to inside of the Mall and was thanking the lord for it being 3:15 pm and not dark otherwise he be in deep trouble then. Looking around he quickly dove into Booktopia and made his through the many rows of shelved books. He was almost to the entrance on the other side of the store when shelf in front of him fell and when he turned to run the other way that shelf fell next. He was stuck in between them and when he looked above the one in front of him and saw the big hands from before lift it up tossed it to the side.

Which revealed, who Noah believe is the King of Evos, Rex Salazar aka The Predator.

With a smirk he said,"Well, lookie at what I found. Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to be in places like this alone."

"Escuse me, I just wanted to see if my friends were pulling my leg when they told me that something called the ultimate predator resigned here", replied Noah.

"Actually my name is Rex, but that doesn't sound to shabby for me to be called. I mean unlike every other Evo you come across I can control my abilities and do a lot more with them."

"Really, like what?"

"How about you stay still and I show you just what?"

"How about not," with that Noah dove between the teens legs and took off through the extrance to the East side of the mall. He took a look at one of the maps to see if he was close by any ways to get out and saw one in a clothing store just four stores West of where he was.

He was about to take off when he saw something big behind his reflection coming at him. With a quick army roll he got of the things path to see it wrap around the map, now noticing it was a giant whip.

 

He looked over to see Rex and instantly knew what the Latino meant by 'something more' with his powers. Rex looked into the cute blonde's eyes and told,"As you can see, my abilities allow me to create any type of machine I want and control it. Translation, you should give up now before I really get serious."

"And this isn't it," exclaimed the blonde, with that he took off once again with a burst of energy to the clothes store to get out of the mall of terror and its resident.

Noah was about halfway through to the store when he suddenly heard a humming sound and looked all around for the source but couldn't see then he heard a coughing noise above himself to see something both wicked and scary.

 

"Should I repeat my statement from before or are you just going to run again," questioned the blacked hair teen. His answer; Noah swiftly moving into one of the stores he had to pass to his only way out, Snack Attack - the place you can all your favorite junk foods and all.

The place was in shambles, from turn over tables and chairs to pieces of roof beams slanted from the cieling to the floor. He quickly ducked under one of the beams behind the counter for some temporary cover. Then he heard the humming noise again and knew who it was.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little human. I won't do anything that'll hurt you, well not painfully but pleasurely," announced Rex.

Noah knew he had to think of something or he was as good as caught. With a quick look around he saw some sodas and remembered that he has some unbranded mints in his pocket. He gathered up all the sodas and placed them in position with the caps off and put 2 mints in each one. As he finished a shadow loomed over him and he saw his pursuer closing in.

"Now I have-," but before he could finish the drinks erupted on him. He was so surprised he lost his concentration and his board fell apart, with him landing on the ground.

The blonde took his chance and ran back to the front of the store and saw that a sturdy pipe was holding up enough debris to block the way out, with that in mind he speed to it with a swift jump kick the makeshift bearkade was blocking the entrance and Noah was safe on the other side.

"Phew, that should hold him for a while for me to make my escape." With that he leaned against it to dust himself off, but then he heard a thump sound on the otherside. He put his ear against it to get a better description of it when.....

BOOM

 

I giant glowing blade was pushed through, only an inch or two away from Noah's bangs. Their was silence for a moment until a girly (ahem manly) scream sounding out through the complex.

Noah took off faster than a rocket to VIP Extreme, the clothing store he needed to get to. Once their he entered with eagerness to finally get out and put the hold thing behind him. He ran all the way to the end of the store when he heard a giant clanck and looked behind him, while still running, to see what it was only to stop right in mid-run, painfully.

He saw that his only way out was blocked by an AC unit that fell from the second floor. Noah looked on in shocked and said,"Great, I'm so screwed."

"Ha ha, not yet you aren't," a voice chuckled darkly.

Noah tried to make a getaway to the left only for a giant metal fist to block his way, with his back against the unit he looked over to the one person he could never escape from.

The Latino had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes, when he looked up the only thing present in them were victory, love, and heavy amounts of lust.

"Looks like I win me amour," purred the King to the trapped high schooler.

A shiver went down Noah's back from the heavily used Spanish.

"I guess you did and now I'm at your disposal for the whole spring break."

"Great, I think we should spend it at your house because their is no privacy at Providence. And it's also closer so we can get started faster, but how about a little something to tie you over until we get their as a little treat for avoiding me so well."

His answer was Noah gently leaning with him doing the same ending with a passionate kiss.

Look at cover for image!

 

I don't own Generator Rex but I wish I did.


End file.
